Harry Potter and the Gem of Power
by Bretko
Summary: Harry´s sixth year... I´m not very good in summaries.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: What happens to traitors  
  
Rain was falling thickly from the dark grey clouds hovering above the capital of Czech republic, Prague. It was a dark, cold night. This summer was unusually humid, it had been raining for three weeks in a row now. Some streets looked like rivers, gallons of water spilling through the town. The Prague was dark-there was no electricity in many parts of the town. The only lights came from headlights of cars, leaving the city because of floods, neon lights and flashes of curses, coming from the Old Town.  
Karkaroff, former Headmaster of Durmstrang school, managed to duck another curse aimed at him just in time. The curse missed him by inches and shuttered a window above his head. Glass shreds were falling on him, cutting deeply in every piece of his body, tearing his robes apart. He let out of yelp of pain and shook, so the glass would fell of him. But there was no time to waste. He had to keep running. He spun around.  
Staying against him, on the other side of the small compound, nearly invisible in the darkness stood figure in dark robes, his face covered by mask, so only eyes could be seen through narrow slits. Karkaroff recognised him as Macnair, a member of Voldemort´s inner circle. He was eyeing him with disgust.  
„How could you thought, that you can betray our Master and live?" he asked, raising his wand.  
But Karkaroff was quicker. He raised his own wand and cried „Stupefy!"  
A stream of red light erupted from the tip of his wand and hit Macnair in the chest. Macnair let out a grumble and collapsed on the ground, unconscious.  
Karkaroff wanted to finish him of, just for sure, but then he heard footsteps closing in. At least three of them by the sound of it, he thought for himself. He ran to the nearest house and pointed his wand at the door.  
„Alahomora!"  
He entered the building and locked the door again. He fell silent and placed his ear on the door. He could hear several voices..  
„Look, that's Macnair! Is he dead?"  
„Just stunned I think. Enervate."  
„Macnair, where did he go?"came Lucius Malfoy´s voice  
„I don't know."  
„Damn you, Macnair. Let's split up. Reiley, Waterfield, take this path. Macnair, come with me. Dolohov, check over there."  
Karkaroff didn't move for what seemed to be eternity. Then he collapsed to the ground, panting for breath, exhausted. He closed his eyes, finally relaxing and drifted into uneasy sleep.  
He was dreaming about being in Hogwarts on that fateful day, the day of the last task of Triwizard Tournament, when his Dark Mark suddenly throbbed. He rolled up his sleeve to look at it. It shone brightly, as if it was burned in only moments ago. This meant only on thing. The one, who he feared most of was back amongst the livings.  
He fled of immediately, not wanting anyone to know his destination. Not that he knew it too. He went to London, where he stayed in The Evil Twins Inn, where he wanted to lay down for a while, and think abou the future.  
The Evil Twins was not exactly the place, where one would want spend their vacation. It had bad reputation, mostly because of people, who could be met there. Runaways pickpocketers, dangerous thieves and even murderers. There were times, when the Death Eaters would spend their money here, discussing their horrible plans over a flank of Firewhiskey or Rum. Anyone could end in pain, caused by Cruciatus Curse or killed in a fight by Avada Kedavra curse or just by a dagger.. Many people came here and just disappeared.  
Karkaroff decided to leave the country. He firstly thought about going back to Romania, but that would be the most obvious thing to do. So he contacted some people from his past, people he wished he would never see again and asked them about quiet place, as far away from wizards as possible. Some of them refused to help him, because they were afraid, some people refused to help him, because they were pissed with him until one old witch told him to move to Prague.  
„But isn't Prague supposed to be place, where there are a lot of wizards? It is not called Magic Prague for no reason."  
„It used to be, but during the Medieval time muggles did very terrible things to anyone who was just suspected of wizardry. Men and women were tortured and executed, only one witness was sufficient. Many muggles were killed by mistake, also many people used this to get rid of their enemies. After that, magic community decided it was not safe there anymore and moved. So that would be where I would move to. Now go away, I don't want anybody see you with me."  
The old witch was right. Prague was excellent place, Karkaroff soon found out. With enough money you could have what you wanted. He made himself a new identity, bought a luxurious apartment and thought his past would not catch up with him anymore.  
But he was wrong. Somebody talked.  
He awoke with a start. Damn, how long I have been asleep? He looked at his brand new watch. Only twenty-eight minutes? He felt as if he hadn't slept for so long in ages. He got up, his every muscle aching from the pursuit and placed his ear on the door.  
Nothing. As quiet as graveyard, except for the storm.  
He unlocked the door, opened them and walked outside, realizing that this was a fatal mistake. Whole compound was surrounded by Death Eaters. And in the centre stood a tall figure in dark robes with no mask. He did not recognize the person until it spun around. He could see the face of man, who haunted his dreams for past 14 years. Staring at him were two eyes that shone red. The figure spoke with cold, high-pitched voice. He would have recognised that voice anytime.  
Voldemort.  
„Well, well, I'm glad you finally decided to join us. Haven't seen you for quite a long time, Karkaroff."  
Karkaroff quickly reached for his wand and pointed it steadily on Voldemort.  
"Avada Kedavra!" he shouted. The acid green flash of light hit Voldemort straight in the chest, where his heart should be.. Nothing happened. Or nearly nothing.  
Voldemort touched his face, where a trickle of blood was oozing with a tip of his finger.  
"Ah, excellent Karkaroff. You gave me a nosebleed."  
Before Karkaroff could react, Voldemort drew his wand and aimed at Karkaroff.  
"Expelliarmus!" he cried.  
Karkaroff was thrown back, his fingers lost the grip over his wand. He got up immediately and made a dive for it.  
"Impedimenta!"  
He froze in the middle of his jump and was knocked to the ground again.  
"Accio wand!" Karkaroff watched horrified as his wand flew slowly, as if deliberately, to Voldemort outstretched hand. Voldemort caught it and touched Karkaroff´s wand with the tip of his own. Karkaroff´s wand snapped in two with a loud crack!  
"Noooo!" Karkaroff screamed.  
"Now we shall play a little." Said Voldemort with a sinister smile. "Wingardium Leviosa!"  
Karkaroff was lifted from the ground. The Death Eaters were laughing heartedly. Voldemort let Karkaroff hover ten feet above the ground, before slamming him into nearest wall. Karkaroff realizing what was about to happen a moment before, managed to stretch his hand in futile defence attempt. He hit the wall in great velocity and heard a loud snap of his bone being broken. His head collided hard with the wall and he could see stars everywhere.  
The light was switched on in one of the windows. A muggle, man in his thirties leaned outside.  
"Hej, co se dÄje?!" he called in Czech.  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
The muggle fell on the pavement, dead as a green flash from Lucius Malfoy´s wand hit him in the face. Shrieks could be heard from the flat, where muggle fell from.  
"Now, now, look's like I have to make it shorter than I would like," Voldemort said coldly. "Finite Incantatem!"  
Karkaroff hit the ground hardly, a few of his ribs broke by the impact.  
He was in great pain, he could barely move. He just wanted to stop it.  
"You wish me to stop this, Karkaroff, don't you? I shall in a moment. But now... Crucio!"  
The pain increased hundred times, making it nearly unbearable. Hot needles were piercing his skin, followed by an acid spilled on his face, then flames licking all over his body. His eyes were rolling in their sockets. He could hear nothing, see nothing, feel nothing except the pain on every inch of his body. He was screaming without knowing it. ¨ Voldemort lifted the curse. Karkaroff could no longer move, he could only twitch. Surroundings came into focus again, and he saw that more lights in windows were on and more muggles were lying on the pavement, men, women, even kids, some death, some being tortured by Death Eaters, who laughed openly.  
He could hear Voldemort footsteps and his feet came into the view.  
"Now, you see what happens to those, who betray me, fool."  
Karkaroff wanted to stop it, he wanted to die... Voldemort pointed his wand at him.  
"I shall fulfil your wish. Farewell. Avada Kedavra!"  
There was a flash of green light and Karkaroff knew no more. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bad news and good news  
  
The sun was about to rise and bath houses of Privet Drive, Surrey in its light and warm. It promised to be another day with high temperature without any drop of water from the cloudless sky. Swimming pool would once again become the most precious treasure, people would be sunbathing or eating meals outside, because it was unbearable to be in house during the day, even with air condition, everybody would be enjoying perfect summer. Everybody except for Harry Potter  
  
Harry was lying on his bed, still in unease sleep. Streams of sweat were trickling down his forehead, as he was twitching, his mind still in his naightmares.  
  
"I shall fulfil your wish. Farewell. Avada Kedavra!" he muttered.  
  
He awoke with a start, looked around him. Realizing where he was, he let out a sigh of relief. Knowing that it would be impossible to fall asleep again, he got up and went to bathroom. He washed his face and looked at his reflection in the mirror. His face was swollen, skin was as white as walls and his eyes were puffy. He barely slept lately and when he managed to drift to sleep, he was haunted by nightmares.  
  
It was always the same. Cedric lying dead on the ground of graveyard, duel with Voldemort, Sirius falling through the Veil, the feeling when he was possessed by Voldemort. Sometimes another images appeared- ruins of Hogwarts, Hermione and all Weaslys lying crumpled on the floor, dead and Sirius, his face sullen, saying "It's your fault I´m dead Harry, it´s entirely your fault." He would awake wet from sweat, his scar would throb uncomfortably. Mercifully, he would almost forget the dreams instantly.  
  
"Oh, Sirius, if I hadn't played hero, you would be alive. You are right. It IS only my fault you are dead. If I only listened to Dumbledore and learned to master Occlumency." he said to himself. He missed his Godfather very much. His parents had been murdered when he was one year old and Sirius was the closest thing to parent Harry ever had. And no he was gone too.  
  
He dressed himself in his shabby muggle clothes and went downstairs to have something for breakfast. The Dursleys, the only relatives he had left, used to be mean to him and hadn't fed him properly, until last summer, when his former Professor Remus Lupin and other members of the Order of Phoenix threatened them. From that time he could eat how many he wanted, but on the other hand the Dursleys were ignoring him completely. He appreciated that at first, but after four weeks, when he had no one to talk he would be happy to hear uncle Vernon yelling at him, just to assure himself, that he still existed. Deeply in thoughts, he walked down stairs, but suddenly stopped. He could hear quiet voices.  
  
"Petunia, dear, I can't manage another night like this. That Potter boy was muttering and screaming in his sleep again. I still don't understand why they are not police officers at our door, aiming at us with guns and demanding immediate relase of our hostage." Uncle Vernon growled. "Why can't we just send him to an orphanage?"  
  
"I told you hundred times that he has to stay. And don't ask me why, I am not telling you." came Aunt Petunia's respond.  
  
"Petunia, be reasonable..." Vernon started, but at that moment Harry entered the room.  
  
"Morning..." he said gloomily.  
  
No response.  
  
Harry went to a fridge, opened it and grabbed some food. He sat down at the table, ignoring hateful glances from his fosters. He was just about to bite from his sandwich when headline on morning newspaper caught his attention. He managed to read A mysterious deaths in Prague, when uncle Vernon turned to another page. Latest newspaper were full of such headlines and Harry knew why. It was now useless for Voldemort to stay low and he again started his reign of terror. Not hungry anymore, he abandoned his sandwich and left for his room again.  
  
When he entered his room, an owl was waiting for him with Daily Prophet tied to its leg. He untied the knot, took the newspaper and deposited a silver Sickle to leather pouch tied to owls leg. He unrolled the Daily Prophet and gasped in horror. On the first page was picture of bodies lying on the street. He began to read an article.  
  
Karkaroffs body found in Prague  
  
Today, in early hours, muggle policemen in Prague, Czech Republic,  
  
were called to a scene of crime by many frightened muggles. They  
  
found a horrific sight. Twenty one dead bodies were sprawled across  
  
the small compound in Old town. Apparently these persons just died  
  
for no reason, although according to witnesses, they were murdered  
  
by a group of robed people, wearing masks, killing with green flashes  
  
of light, erupting from what it seemed to be wooden sticks.  
  
Representatives of Czech Ministry of Magic were summoned to the  
  
scene of crime immediately and discovered, that You-Know-Who, and  
  
his supporters, known as the Death Eaters were behind this attack.  
  
A team was dispatched to clear the scene and modify memory of all  
  
witnesses and policemen.  
  
This is by far the highest death toll since You-Know-Who return,  
  
that he is responsible for. It is also believed that Karkaroff, former  
  
Headmaster of Durmstrang, wizard school in Romania, is amongst  
  
the dead.  
  
Harry flickered through the rest of the Daily Prophet. Entire wizard world was in panic. Many people disappeared, many muggle-born witches and wizards have handed out their wands and broke any relation to wizard world. As he was reading his newspaper he suddenly remembered his latest dream. He actually saw the death of Karkaroff.  
  
This can mean only one thing. There is still connection between my and Voldemort´s mind, he thought.  
  
He immediately took some parchment and ink from his closet, dipped his quill and wrote a letter to Dumbledore.  
  
Dear Sir  
  
I'm sure you are aware of recent incident in Prague of death of  
  
Mr. Karkaroff. The reason I am writing you is that I saw it all,  
  
in my dreams. The connection between my and Voldemort´s mind  
  
is still active. I'm afraid something like last year can happen.  
  
Please advice me.  
  
Hope you are well.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
He opened cage, which stood on his table and a beautiful snow-white owl flew out. It was Hedwig, his pet and the only company he had.  
  
"Hedwig, I need you to take this to Dumbledore, quickly." He told her, tying the letter to Hedwigs leg.  
  
She hooted reassuringly and took of immediately.  
  
Harry was just about to close the window, when he spotted two owls closing in fast.  
  
The first one, a big brown one landed on his table neatly, dropping a letter with a Hogwarts sign and taking of immediately. The second one was tiny and it zoomed around his room excitedly. Harry snatched it and the owl hooted happily. Pig, he thought for himself. He took the letter, recognising the untidy writing as Ron's. He released Pig, who drank a little water from Hedwigs cage and took of immidietly too.  
  
He opened the Ron's letter first.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Haven't heard from you for quite a long time from you, mate.  
  
We are really worried about you, Hermione, Ginny and me. I can't  
  
wait to see you again, but Dumbledore insists on you staying there  
  
He says that you will know why.  
  
Anyway, we are going to Grimwald place tomorrow and we are going  
  
to stay there for the rest of our holiday, so we will meet you here.  
  
Harry, I just want to let you know that we are here for you.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry reread the short letter thrice. Tears were trickling down his face. He moped them moped with sleeve of his shirt. Oh, how he missed them. But he was not talking to them for no reason. It was all because of that stupid prophecy. He was destined either a victim or a murderer. Anyone who was with him was in danger, he thought, remembering the fateful night at the Department of Mysteries, when Sirius was killed and his friends were injured.  
  
He grabbed the second letters only to cone across another thoughts. He ripped it open, took out the letter and started to read.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
Enclosed in this letter are your O.W.L.´s results and the list of  
  
your N.E.W.T.´s classes you will attend to in this year. You will find  
  
your list of needed books other supplies at the end of this letter.  
  
P.S. Due to "resignation" of Ms. Umbridge you have been given back  
  
the position of Seeker in Gryffindor Quiditch team. I would also like  
  
to offer you a position of Captain. Please, let me know as soon possible  
  
wheter you accept.  
  
O.W.L.´s results  
  
Defence Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding  
  
Charms: Outstanding  
  
Transfiguration: Exceeds Expectations  
  
Herbology: Exceeds Expectations  
  
Potions: Exceeds Expectations  
  
History of Magic: Poor  
  
Astronomy: Acceptable  
  
Divination: Dreadful  
  
Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding  
  
N.E.W.T.´s classes  
  
Defence Against the Dark Arts  
  
Charms  
  
Transfiguration  
  
Potions  
  
Care of Magical Creatures  
  
Herbology  
  
P.S. It was very hard to get you into Potions without O  
  
mark. I told Professor Snape that you will get good marks.  
  
So do me a favour and study hard this year, will you?  
  
Hope you are well,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy of Headmaster  
  
Harry groaned. This looked like a hardest year ever. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Surprise  
  
Harry was lying on his bed, trying to sleep when he heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Enter," he said curtly.  
  
Dudley Dursley, his mean cousin entered his room. He looked at Harry unfriendly. Dudley has gained some weight over the last school, and was on diet again. The only thing that made Dudley survive the diet used to be the fact, that the rest of his family, including Harry, were eating the same food as him. But now, with a warning Remus Lupin gave his aunt and uncle, it would be unwise to starve Harry.  
  
"What do you want, Dud?" Harry asked him coldly.  
  
"Mum and dad want me to tell you that it's about time you send another letter to your freaky friends," he said to Harry The letters to Lupin were the only thing Dursleys cared about Harry.  
  
"Well, look into my cage, stupid. It does not look I am sending a letter, when my owl is gone, does it. Or are there any other owls in this house that I don't know about?" Harry asked.  
  
"Don't provoke me or...," Dudley said threateningly, raising his fist.  
  
"Or what? You are going to beat me out?" asked Harry. He reached for his wand and started playing with it, making sure that Dudley could see it all the time.  
  
"One day, I will catch you unprepared. And I shall enjoy that moment very much." Dudley yelled at Harry, slamming the door.  
  
Harry let himself to slid down on his bed again. He sighed. Teasing Dudley wasn't any more. In fact everything had changed since he found out about his prophecy. He closed his eyes. Why I can't live just another ordinary life, he thought for himself. What have I done to deserve this. Everybody told him that he was meant for great things. But he didn't care. He would give all his possession for another life.  
  
As he was deeply in thoughts, something knocked on the window.  
  
Harry raised his head and saw Hedwig waiting behind the closed window, a letter tied to her leg. He got up, opened the window and let Hedwig inside. She landed on his shoulder and extended her leg, so Harry could get the letter. He untied the knot, stroking Hedwig semiconsciously, unrolled it and began to read.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'm sorry, but I can't do nothing about your problem right know,  
  
while you are still with your relatives. Just try to free your mind  
  
of any thoughts before you go sleeping, when your mind is most  
  
vulnerable. But don't worry, you are perfectly safe at Privet Drive.  
  
Once we will be able to pick you up, I will assign someone to  
  
give you Occlumency lessons again. It will be soon.  
  
Dumbledore  
  
Harry crumpled the letter in rage and tossed it into a bin. Even though he now knew the reason why he had to be here, it did nor make it more bearable. He was really looking forward to next year, when he would leave the Dursleys forever.  
  
To ease some of his anger, he sat up at his desk and started writing a letter to Ron.  
  
Hey Ron,  
  
I'm sorry I haven't been in touch for such a long time, but I'm  
  
trying to sort my thoughts out. Don't worry about me I'll  
  
be fine.  
  
Harry  
  
He hated to be so cold to his best friend, but he wasn't in friendly mood. After finishing this letter he took another piece of parchment and wrote another letter to Lupin.  
  
Dear Remus  
  
I'm OK, the Dursleys are civil with me.  
  
Harry  
  
He took the letters and walked over to Hedwigs cage.  
  
"Hedwig, I'm sorry I have to send you away so soon, but I need these letters delivered. This one is for Ron and this one is for Remus Lupin," he said as he was tying the letters to her leg.  
  
She hooted reassuringly, as he opened the window and took of from his outstretched hand. Harry was watching her, until she was out of sight.  
  
**********  
  
Harry was lying on a field in the country, unaware where he was. He got up and looked around him. The surroundings were comforting. Green grass grew up to his waist. He let his hand ran across it, enjoying it´s smoothnes. Everything looked so peaceful. He could see a form of Hogwarts in distance, bathed in the orange light of sunset. The sky was perfectly cloudless, the weather was warm. He inhaled the pleasant scent of the air, relaxing his mind at last.  
  
Somebody has slipped hands around his waist and pulled him into tight hug. Harry felt as the person eased her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" said a soft girl voice, which was familiar to Harry.  
  
He was just about to turn his head to the girl, when his scar erupted with pain without warning. He collapsed to his knees, reaching for his forehead.  
  
"No, please, not again," he muttered.  
  
He raised his head. The surroundings were no longer pleasant. The high grass was burned. There were bodies, lying all over the field. Bodies, that lay still, their eyes wide open and unfocused. The Hogwarts castle was in flames, smoke was rising thickly from it, covering whole sky.  
  
Something grasped his shoulder viciously. He looked upwards, firstly at the skeletal hand, that was crushing his shoulder, then raising his head, he saw who to hand belonged to. The rotten face of Sirius was staring at him with lifeless eyes.  
  
"This is all your fault, Harry. Only your," he hissed.  
  
Harry awoke with a start, sat quickly and looked on his shoulder. There was no hand there. Easing himself on the bed again, he let out a sigh of relief. He checked his warch: 1:3O a.m. 7.31. Hey, I've been sixteen for and hour and half. I wonder whether the Dursleys would ignore my birthday as usual, he asked himself before finally drifting to peaceful and dreamless sleep.  
  
He awoke at 10 a.m., feeling totally relaxed. He tried to remember, if he had any dreams but couldn't think of any. He got up and put on his glasses and went downstairs to have some breakfast, snatching today's copy of the Daily Prophet from the table. The Dursleys were gone. As he was expecting there were no presents waiting for him, no surprise party. He took some food out of the fridge, sat to the table and started to read the Daily Prophet. Nothing fishy happened lately, the newspaper were full of vague reports of latest events and theories, what might be the Voldemort´s plans.  
  
He was on his way back to his room, when he heard a door bell.  
  
Curious, he went to the door and opened them.  
  
"Surprise, Harry!" yelled Ron, Fred, George, Ginny and Mr. Weaslys in union, as squealing Hermione jumped on him and embraced him in a rib- breaking hug.  
  
"Why... What are you doing here?" he stuttered, as Hermione let him go.  
  
"Well, I hope you are ready to go. We are here to pick you up." Said Mr. Weasly, beaming.  
  
Harry couldn't believe his ears. He was leaving! Finally.  
  
"Hurry up, Harry, I don't think you would like to be here when your uncle returns," Mr. Weasly said.  
  
"Why? Not another imaginary lawn competition.?" he asked Mr. Weasly with a grin.  
  
"Sort of.. Fred, George take care of Harry's luggage. We don't want to be late for Harry's birthday party."  
  
"A birthday party?" Harry asked unbelievably.  
  
"What, did you think, that we forgot about it?" said Ginny with a wink.  
  
Harry couldn't believe this. A birthday party!  
  
"Where are we going?" Harry asked.  
  
"To Grimwald place," said Ron. Harry gulped. He would appreciate more if they would go to Burrow, not to place, where everything would remind him of Sirius. "We are going to use a Portkey. We could use Floo now, when the Order and Ministry are on the same boat again, but dad doesn't want to ruin muggle´s living room again."  
  
Mr. Weasly left a note to Dursleys on the dining room, and joined them again. Meantime Fred and George brought down Harry's suitcase-he was always packed and ready to go, as if he was expecting something like this might happen.  
  
"Ok, are we ready to go? Wait, I need to Desillusion us, we don't want to make a commotion, do we?" He cast the spell on each person in the group. "Shame we couldn´t have stayed longer, I would like to see this house more through fully."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, and catching Harry's eyes he grinned. As they stepped out, Mr. Weasly stopped abruptly.  
  
"Just a moment, we don't want to get your relatives robbed, do we?" asked Mr. Weasly as he pointed his wand at the door.  
  
"Colloportus!"  
  
"But Mr. Weasly, would be the Dursleys able to open the door with an ordinary key?" Harry asked him curiously.  
  
"Honestly, Harry, I don't care." Mr. Weasly said with a wink. "Now gather around, everybody..." 


	4. The best birthday ever

Chapter 4:  
  
Harry and the Weaslys landed in the dark entrance hall of Headquarters of Order of Phoenix. Harry got up from the ground.  
  
"Filthy mudbloods and half-breeds, mugglelovers, disgrace of our kind, you dare to step into the noble house of Black..."Apparently, the members of Order still hadn't found a way to dispose of shrieking portrait of Mrs. Black, Sirius´s mother.  
  
Torches and candles all around the hall lit up as Remus Lupin emerged form the kitchen door.  
  
"Not again," he muttered to himself, as he marched to the portrait and closed the curtains before it. The shrieking stopped abruptly. He sighed and the turned to Harry.  
  
"Hello Harry, nice to see you again," he said, smiling rather gloomily. Harry surveyed him through his glasses. The robes Lupin wore looked more shabbier than Harry remembered. Apparently Lupin had not found a job yet. He looked very pale and his hair turned greyer. But the thing Harry was most concerned was that the sparkle in Lupin´s eyes, which was there during times Sirius was alive, was gone.  
  
"Err... nice to see you to..." he stuttered.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry but there is an Order meeting right now, and I need to be there. I'll see you later in the evening. Arthur, Fred, George, you better come along too," he motioned to them.  
  
"Ron, help Harry with his luggage, you know where your room is. Stay there, I'll call you when everything is ready," Mr. Weasly said. Then he, the twins and Lupin went inside the kitchen.  
  
Ron and Harry dragged Harry's huge suitcase up to room, which they were sharing, followed by Hermione and Ginny. The house looked as if was new, everything was clean and shining. When they entered the room,. something suddenly hit Harry in his stomach, knocking the wind out of him, and he collapsed on the ground.  
  
"Harry Potter, sir!" came the squeaky voice Harry recognised.  
  
"Hi Dobby," he said, gasping for breath. He stood up and looked him. Dobby´s clothes were tidy and neat as usual, and his tennis-ball eyes were shining with excitement. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes indeed sir, but Dumbledore came to see Dobby and ask him whether he would not do him a favour. He said that Harry Potter is coming to Grimwald place in the end of July and he wanted to house to be cleaned properly. He insisted on giving Dobby a pay rise, but Dobby refused. He owes this to Harry Potter, because Harry Potter set him free."  
  
"I already told you hundred times Dobby, you don't owe me anything." Harry said.  
  
"Oh, Harry Potter is so modest and generous." Dobby squealed, making Harry turn red.  
  
"Dobby, how is Winky?" Hermione asked suddenly.  
  
Dobby turned his head to her curiously, as if realizing just now that they were other people in the room with him.  
  
"Winky is a lot better nowadays, young lady. She finally starts to understands that she is free and has no master anymore. But she still neglects her clothes and her appearance," Dobby said.  
  
"Well, err.. say hello to her from me." Hermione said, taken aback by sudden bitterness in Dobby´s voice.  
  
"Harry Potter, sir, Dobby has to go now, prepare everything for Harry Potter's birthday party."  
  
"I told you, you don't have to do this, Dobby." Harry said, but too late, Dobby was already gone.  
  
Harry looked at Ron and they both grinned.  
  
"So, had a good summer, mate?" Ron asked Harry. Harry's mind shifted to Sirius instantly. Hermione must have recognised it.  
  
"Ron, how could you say something like that?" she said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"What do you mean, Hermione? Why would a person be offended by this question?" Ron said, looking daggers at her.  
  
"You'll never change, Ronald Weasly," she said, fuming.  
  
"Now what was that supposed to mean, Hermione Granger?" Ron yelled at her.  
  
"Come on, Ron, calm down." Ginny pleaded.  
  
"Oh, don't you say me to calm down..."  
  
Harry couldn't stand this anymore. He left the room, closing the door behind him silently, so no one recognised that he was gone. He walked over to a study, which he remembered from last year. He entered and closed the door behind himself, regretting that there was no lock. He wanted to be alone now.  
  
He looked around the room curiously. He recognised instantly that this room missed Dobby´s cleaning raid. It was small, but cosy. The walls were lined up with bookcases. Harry let his finger run across dusty books, when he stopped abruptly.  
  
Memories, which should never be forgotten. It appeared that this book was taken out and returned many times recently.  
  
He took it out sat on an old sofa, clearing the dust from it beforehand.  
  
He flickered through the pages of the book. They were full of photos. One shown Sirius as a cute baby. There was another one, showing Sirius on a broom, beaming, as he zoomed in and out around the picture. He turned to another page and his stomach gave an unpleasant jolt.  
  
In the picture, there were three boys, eleven or twelve years old, in Hogwarts uniforms, wearing gold-red scarfs. They were beaming at Harry. Harry recognised them instantly as Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and James Potter, his father. He turned few more pages and another picture alerted his presence. His father was carried on the shoulders of older looking boys, his eyes full of triumph, raising the Quiditch cup over his head in one hand and the Golden Snitch in his second. He turned a page again and there was another picture his father, carrying the Quiditch cup, only this time there was a girl, standing next to him, kissing him on the cheek. He recognised her by her eyes-his eyes. It was Lilly Evans, Harry's mother.  
  
Tears were now trickling on his face, he simply couldn't help it. He turned to another page. The next picture was probably taken just after N.E.W.T.´s test. James, Sirius, and Remus were standing in front, each of them wearing looks of triumph and happiness, each of them embracing a girl, which were beaming too. But there was one person who didn't look happy at all. Harry felt a sudden surge of anger all over his body. Peter Pettigrew, the one, who betrayed his parents was standing next to Remus and his girlfriend, his expression showed gloominess and perhaps envy.  
  
Harry longed for a revenge. I will make you pay for what you have done, Wormtail, he though for himself.  
  
There was a knock on the door and it opened.  
  
"Harry, are you here?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Go away, I want to be alone," he said, drying his face with a sleeve of his shirt.  
  
"Harry, you can't keep avoiding everyone for the rest of your live. There are people who care about you, you know," she said, coming over to the sofa and taking a seat.  
  
"But that's the only thing I can do. See everyone, who gets involved with me is in great danger. It was my fault Cedric died, it was my fault Sirius died, it was my fault you and the others got hurt that night. The world would be so much better without me..." Harry started.  
  
"Now stop self-pitying yourself, it´s no good. If it weren't for you, the whole wizard world would be probably destroyed now. It was you who stopped You-Know-W..., well, Voldemort eleven years ago. It was you who ruined his plans, not once, but five times already. It was you who saved my life in the second year, when Voldemort possessed me..." she interrupted him.  
  
"Ginny, I don't know how much more I can bear..." Harry said, his voice trembling.  
  
"Well, that's what you've got friends for. To help you carry your burden." Ginny said, pulling, him into a tight hug.  
  
"Harry, mate, are you here?" came the voice of Ron.  
  
"I'm here, Ron." Harry said, letting go of Ginny  
  
Ron entered with Hermione. "I just want to tell you, that me and Hermione stopped arguing. We came here to apologize."  
  
"No need. Listen, I know that you want to help and I appreciate it, really..." Harry started, but was interrupted by Fred, who came upstairs.  
  
"Where are you everybody? The meeting is over, Harry's party is about to... What are you all doing here?" he asked as he entered the room.  
  
"Nothing, just talking." Harry smiled at all of them. "Shall we get prepared, then?"  
  
**********  
  
Harry and Ron went to their room to prepare themselves for the party. Harry dressed up in his best muggle clothes and tried to comb his hair, but it wouldn't stay flat, no matter how hard he tried. Sighing, he gave up. When the boys were ready, they went downstairs.  
  
Harry just entered the kitchen, when he was embraced in tight hug by Mrs. Weasly.  
  
"Oh, Harry, how are you? Is there anything I can do for you? Are you hungry, thirsty? Oh, just look at how skinny you are," she fussed, leading him to the dining room, where everything was prepared for the party. She lead him to the table, which would almost collapse under the amount of food and drinks. "Take whatever you like, all is for you," she said, beaming.  
  
Harry didn't need telling twice. He pilled his plate wit all his favourites and took a bottle of Butterbeer. Looking around the room, he noticed there were only him and Ron. Mrs. Weasly returned to the kitchen, not telling why.  
  
"Where is everybody else?" he asked Ron.  
  
Ron, who had his mouth full of food, just shook his head, meaning that he did not know.  
  
The door opened and Hermione, accompanied by Ginny and Crookshanks entered, Hermione´s cat entered. Hermione was dressed in what appeared as her best muggle clothes, Ginny as well. Both were wearing some make-up. They walked over to a free table, where they put their presents for Harry. Ron, realising that he forgot his own in his room, left and returned a moment later.  
  
By then, more people started coming. Fred and George came first, carrying an enormous present, Lupin, dressed in his new robes, which he bought for this opportunity, Tonks, her hair acid green, Moody, his magic eye spinning excitedly, Mr. And Mrs. Weasly with their eldest sons Bill and Charlie and even Professor McGonagall dropped by. Harry greeted everyone happily.  
  
Harry started opening his presents. There was his own Golden Snitch, given by Ron. Harry couldn't help but grin as he rembered seeing his father in the Dumbledore´s Pensieve, showing of with the Golden Snitch, which he nicked. What could he expect from Hermione than a book- Advance spells for gifted students. Next came the present form Lupin-another set of Defence against the Dark Arts books.  
  
"Just thought they might come in handy," he said.  
  
When he opened the present from the twins, he couldn't belive his eyes. They got him a model of Quiditch pitch, with a figures of Quiditch player, that were actually moving. It was similar to the model Oliver Wood, former Quiditch captain, had, only this was much bigger.  
  
"Ah, that might come in handy, when you would sometimes plan your strategies as the Captain. Did you consider my proposal already?" asked him Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Actually, I have and I accept. It will be an honuor," he replied.  
  
"Excellent, I´m sure you would make an excellent Captain," she assured him, then she left to talk to Tonks about some recent science breakthrough on Animagi and Mathamorphagi.  
  
Tonks gave him a book about the history of the Aurors, Moody gave him a flask. When Harry eyed him curiously he just said: "You'll never now, when someone might slip something into your goblet. Mark my words, you're going to find that useful one day."  
  
Mr. Weasly gave a set of muggle clothes, which he enchanted himself. Underpants and socks, that were producing heat, shirt that changed colour, when touched by a wand and trousers, which would grow with him. Mrs. Weasly knitted him on of her usual sweaters and gave him an enormous box of various sweets. Ginny bought him a Rememberall, just in case he needed it sometimes. Bill gave him a book about the history of Egyptian Pyramids and Charlie gave him some special food for Hedwig.  
  
"Thank you Charlie, Bill, these might come useful." He thanked for the presents.  
  
"Not at all," they replied in union.  
  
"What about Percy, has he already contacted you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, he has, actually, we are going to see him tomorrow morning, dad, Bill and me. He now lives on the outskirts of the town, he has been given a small house as a treat for his "exceptional and spotless work record"." Charlie said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "He lives there with his girlfriend, Penelope Cleanwater. I´m sure you remember her from Hogwarts."  
  
Harry was just about to ask how could a normal person live with Percy form more than one day, when another person entered the room- Dumbledore. Harry ran over to him.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, I´m so glad you could come," Harry ran over to him, beaming.  
  
"Yes, I´m glad too, although I can't stay too long. Important Order business to attend and I´m afraid I'll have to take most of your guests along. I just came here to give you my presents. Firstly, I was able to find a teacher for your Occlumency lessons. After considering the possibilities, I think that I would be the most suitable person," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Err... yes, wonderful," Harry wasn't really sure if he appreciated this gift.  
  
"Harry, I understand that you are suspicious toward Occlumency, given your experiences with it. But it´s very vital for you to master it. My second gift isn't from me, rather from someone else. By Sirius last will, this house and all the possession in is yours, when you become mature. Also, Remus Lupin was announced as your Guardian, till you reach your maturity."  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. He looked over to Lupin, who was in deep conversation with Moody.  
  
"I´m sorry, but you will have to wait to talk to Lupin tomorrow. I´m afraid he has to leave with me. Goodbye Harry, see you soon" he left. Lupin, Tonks, Mr. Weasly, Bill and Charlie went with him. Fred and George left as well, they were saying something about some paperwork for their joke shop.  
  
Mrs. Weasly started cleaning. When Harry and his friends told her that they would help her she refused, sending them to bed, instead. Harry glanced at his watch, He couldn't belive it. It was past midnight. Time was really going fast amongst his kind.  
  
Perhaps he had too much Butterbeer, but as he was falling asleep, listening to Ron's snores, he thought that this was his best birthday ever. 


End file.
